Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fire of Zeon
by RedComet22
Summary: The story of the Zeon pilot Alexander Maxwell. The story starts right before the battle of Loum and continues on as the war progresses. This is my first story. Please leave constructive criticism.
1. Flame's First Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam

**The Flame's First Light**

By Ben Knight

"Hail Zeon!" Garma Zabi shouted to his inspired army. "Hail Zeon!" The army echoed back, as if the embodiment of Zeon were in those words. One soldier in this army stood out from the others, his name was Alexander Maxwell. He had shown exceptional skill in his earlier battles, and it was this skill that got him a position in the mobile suit corps. "Today is the day that we, the people of Zeon strike back at the Federation. Their continued attempts to oppress us have gone too far. For only so long will we sit back and allow this tyranny to continue! My people rise and take back what is yours! HAIL ZEON!" The army was buzzing with cheers and chatter. Alexander, other than saluting his superior officer Garma, made no sound as he quietly walked out to his mobile suit. It was the newest model, a Zaku II. Of course it had been tuned to his paint scheme of dark grey. Alexander jumped up, with the help of zero gravity, to his suit's cockpit to run simulations.

"Ensign Alexander Maxwell your suit's repairs have been finished, please report to the hanger and prepare to engage the enemy." The intercom boomed. It had been an hour since he finished his simulations. Alexander sighed and put down his food. "It's always when I'm eating isn't it?" Alexander went into his room and changed into his space suit. He arrived at the hanger just in time to see his teammates, Nick and John boarding their Zaku I suits. He turned to his technician "And you made sure the ammo has been loaded and the heat hawk has been fine-tuned?" The tech nodded and smiled "Yes sir, in fact your heat hawk has been modified for enhanced performance, orders from Garma." Alexander looked up at the technician. "You're serious? If you'd be so kind as to send him my gratitude it would be much appreciated" Alexander got into the cockpit of his suit and hooked the suit onto the catapult. "How has the battle been going so far Nick?" Alexander asked his partner. "Very well, I even have heard that a pilot in a red Zaku II took out FIVE battleship single-handedly. They are calling him 'the Red Comet'!" Alexander would have responded but his suit was launched into the battle before he could.

"Damn, they could have told me they were launching my suit. Anyway Nick, John, I want you to take my wing and give me cover fire, I'm going after that Feddie fighter over there." Alexander sped towards the a lone PUBLIC unit and twisted under it. "Gotcha you damn Feddie!" Alexander fired his machine gun into the fighter's belly and boosted off, only seconds later hearing the sound of an explosion nearby. "These weak PUBLIC units are easy picking for this mobile suit." He looked up and spotted another fighter. Alexander pulled hard on the controls; his Zaku II jetted upwards and rammed its shoulder spike directly into the cockpit of a federation fighter. Alexander surveyed the battlefield, checking for any weaknesses in the defense line. "They are so predictable." Alexander muttered to himself. He turned and spotted a Salamis type cruiser. Alexander's wingmen were preoccupied so he couldn't execute a plan at the moment. "Damn, oh well here goes!" his Zaku II boosted toward the ship, Alexander pulled out his heat hawk and flew under the belly of the ship.

The heat hawk gave off a loud hissing noise as it sliced through the ship's underbelly. Alexander flew back under the ship again and this time he pulled out his machine gun. He aimed at the exposed wires and fuel tanks of the damaged ship and fired. Alexander boosted away from the ship as it burst into a brilliant light. Alexander smiled at his victory, just then he heard: "I've never seen anyone fight with such pure intensity before!" Alexander turned to see where the transmission came from, he saw a Federation fighter in his path. "He's like the fire of Zeon itself!"

Alexander paused, and then smiled. "The Fire of Zeon", I like that." He said to the pilot. "I think I'll spare you for this." The Zeon boosted towards the fighter and sliced off one of its wings and damaged the nose. "Consider it my thanks…" He flew away from the immobilized fighter and continued in the battle. Suddenly he felt a sensation in the back of his head, a feeling that he should move, that there was someone behind him. Alexander turned and saw another Salamis cruiser firing directly at him; he dodged the shots and flew in for the kill. He used the heat hawk to destroy some of the guns and charged towards the bridge of the ship. He pulled out his machine gun and fired into the bridge. The glass shattered and Alexander thought he heard the faint sound of screams. The bridge exploded and the ship drifted on. Alexander wondered what that sensation was, but shook the feeling and flew off into the lights of the battle.

The suit twisted and turned, slicing its way through ship after ship. He was about to destroy another PUBLIC fighter when he felt the sensation again. "What is this feeling?" he thought to himself. Alexander acted on it and boosted back, just in time to avoid a beam shooting right past him. Alexander was dumbstruck, the beam was too small to be from a cruiser, but too big to be from a public unit. He turned and saw something he never expected to see ever, it was a mobile suit, with a federation insignia on its shield. "How the hell?" It was the only one there, yet it hadn't been shot down yet. IT was obviously a proto-type from the looks of it. Alexander boosted forward and raised his heat hawk to permanently decommission the Federation prototype. The prototype looked over and got into an offensive position, it had obviously spotted him. The prototype swung its saber horizontally attempting to cut the Zaku II in half at the waist. Alexander had the feeling again and boosted upward, flipping over the prototype and turning to face its back. The prototype moved quickly and block the heat hawk with the beam saber. "This guy isn't half bad, but he is leaving himself wide open!" Alexander ducked and pulled his heat hawk away, the lack of support caused the prototype to fall forward, off balance. He wheeled around and brought down his beam saber into the prototypes back. The prototype sparked and flailed for a bit then went limp. Alexander kicked off of the destroyed prototype just before it exploded.

"This is an incoming transmission to all Zeon forces, the pilots known as 'The Black Tri-Stars' have successfully captured the Federal Forces General Revil. Victory is ours! Please return to your ships. We don't want to ruin our negotiations now do we?" Alexander laughed as he heard the last part of the announcement. "Excellent, Zeon has won the Battle of Loum, it is a great day to be a Zeon." John boosted up to Alexander "Don't you mean it's a great day to be 'The Fire of Zeon?'" Alexander smiled "I think I'm going to keep that name, I hope that Feddie pilot who gave it to me lived, I'd hate to have gone back on my word…" Alexander Maxwell defeated over 100 enemy units in the Battle of Loum. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and sent to earth to aid the Zeon forces located there. He was also given a new suit, the newest model MS-07B Gouf. Alexander customized it be more than twice as effective as a normal unit. It was now the MS-07BAM Gouf (Alexander Maxwell Custom). Ever since the battle of Loum the name "Fire of Zeon" would live on in honor, even after the wars end.

**Constructive Cristicism Please**


	2. Heated Battle of the Flame

**Heated Battle of the Flame**

Ben Knight

Alexander, better known to his comrades and enemies alike as "The Fire of Zeon," left the briefing room and went to his room to get ready. He was to patrol the city of New York. Apparently there had been sightings of at least 5 GM units in the proximity.

"They can't be too bad since they got through; even with Garma dead the defenses aren't lenient," he thought to himself as he got into his Lieutenant Commanders uniform. Alexander walked out of his room and into the ms loading bay.

"Charleston, how's the painting and customizing of my suit coming along?"

Charleston, a middle-aged man and Alexander's mechanic, looked over his shoulder. "Oh hey, Alexander, the paint job is done, and we're just adding the extra boosters now."

Alexander smiled, "Good, good. I have to take it out, so make sure all the ammunition has been loaded." Charleston nodded and yelled out to the other mechanics to load the ammo ASAP.

Alexander waited about twenty minutes before he heard Charleston telling him everything had been finished.

"Excellent, let me take a look at it then." He walked into the room and smiled. Before him stood his mobile suit, the new Gouf model. Thrusters had been added to allow more speed and air-time. Also everything excluding the chest and helmet had been painted a dark grey to symbolize his rock solid loyalty to his nation, and it helped to camouflage him in night battles as well. Alexander climbed into the cockpit and activated the suit. The mono-optic camera glowed the traditional reddish pink. He finished his preparations and left the hanger. His two teammates, Harris and Chris, were waiting for him outside.

"All right, let's go. Mission commenced…," Alexander told the base.

Alexander walked through the once great city of New York. He had heard of its greatness in school and from his grandfather. Yet the ravishing of the war did not take pity on this city. Flickering lights illuminated buildings with an eerie glow. The shadows of what were once skyscrapers stretched across the ground like ghostly reminders of the city's former glory...

Blip

Alexander was pulled from his thoughts by his radar which had picked up three GM units. The Federation had begun production of their own suits. But he had only seen one or two since it hadn't been long since the first was made.

"This is Maxwell; I have three Feddies on my radar. Stand-by for further orders. I will attempt to take them out myself. I repeat, do not interfere unless ordered otherwise."

He turned all non-essential systems off so the GMs wouldn't locate him with thermal tracking. Alexander waited for what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few minutes. Then he saw it. The GMs were walking right past the building he was behind. Once they were far away enough he struck, and damn did he strike hard.  
The Custom Gouf Charged forward and raised its heat saber. With one swing the last GM in the line lost its right arm, with the second it was sliced horizontally at the waist. Alexander jetted backward and raised his shield. The explosion sent debris flying everywhere. Still, Alexander still had the upper hand. He knew what was going on: the two remaining GMs however were in complete disarray. Alexander extended the Gouf's arm and launched the heat rod. The grapple latched firmly onto the first GM's backpack. The GM struggled to free the backpack from the suit but it was already too late. Alexander pressed a button and thousands of volts were pumped into the GM. It flailed spasmodically as the voltage continued to fry its circuits.

Alexander once again raised his shield, and once again he protected his suit from flying debris. The GM second GM on the other hand, couldn't do a thing since the GM in front of it had effectively destroyed its escape route. "Now for the last kill. These Feddie suits aren't too bad; it's the pilots that need work." He smiled as he launched forward once again raising the heat saber. It made a satisfying sizzle as it came in contact with the GM's armor. The armor continued to spark and melt as the heat saber sliced all the way to the reactor core. Once the final explosion died down, the only evidence of a battle were the crumpled GMs and three large craters.

"That was hardly worth it; I'm a little disappointed." Alexander sighed. "This is Maxwell. I've terminated the three Feddies, and I'm heading back to the group."

While Alexander was disappointed, he didn't let it get to him. He could see that the Federation would soon be making suits that would be able to rival theirs. In fact, he had been hearing rumors about a new white Feddie mobile suit.

"I think it was called a Gundam…." Alexander walked away from the battle deep in thought but ready for the battles that lie ahead.

**BOOM!**

Alexander spun in the direction of the explosion and saw Harris's Zaku II falling to the ground, smoke billowing from the cockpit. Looming over Alexander's fallen companion were four GMs.

"Dammit, he must've come out from behind them!" Alexander looked to his right and saw his other teammate, Chris, locked in battle with two of the four GMs.

"That's hardly fair!" Alexander sputtered.

Alexander boosted at the GMs attacking his comrade. He pulled out his heat saber and slashed off the GM's head. The blinded pilot frantically tried to identify his opponent, but with a quick thrust, the cockpit was impaled, effective killing the unfortunate soldier.

Alexander looked up at his comrade. "Can you take the other one?" The Zaku nodded and continued the much more fair battle with the remaining GM. Then he turned his attention to the two GMs who had advanced on his position. He boosted toward them, and then activating the extra boosters, which quickly propelled him sideways.

The GMs didn't see that coming and tried to turn in time, but it was, as usual, too late. Alexander had already aimed his gatling gun and fired into the first GM's cockpit. The second GM, who obviously was the more experienced fighter, had backed up and activated his beam saber.

Alexander smiled "Finally someone worth fighting.…" He lunged at the GM and swung his saber. The GM blocked with its saber, and then it tried to swing the saber back around. But Alexander was prepared for the counter and brought his saber up sideways, effectively stopping the attack and throwing the pilot off balance.

"Now, I see an opening!" Alexander exclaimed as he swung the saber up over the GM's head and brought it back down into the GM's head with a sickening sizzle.

"You were a worthy opponent; it really is a shame it had to come to this." Alexander sent the message to the pilot as the saber reached the core; Alexander flew backward and raised his shield.

After the explosion had died down, Alexander looked to his comrade who had defeated the enemy GM. "Good work Chris; let's head back to the base."

"Lieutenant Commander Alexander Maxwell and Lieutenant Chris Baker, please report to the debriefing room." Alexander sighed as he saw the remains of Harris's Zaku II being hauled into the bay. Alexander knew Harris was dead: the cockpit was blown open and he could see the blast coming out of the back. He even had doubts that the Zaku could be fixed.

The debriefing room was a small office with a window looking out at a forest. Two chairs were in front of a table that had one chair placed behind it. In the farthest chair sat Captain Brian Pallop, a usually calm man, who enjoyed a good time.

Chris was already seated, and Captain Pallop had a stern look on his face. After being saluted, the Captain calmly spoke, "Lieutenant Commander, please take a seat." Alexander sat down on the unoccupied chair.

"May I ask what happened out there? Lieutenant Harris Sanders has been KIA, and I doubt the mission was any better." Alexander wished he could look away from the Captain's penetrating stare, but he continued to keep eye contact.

"I had ambushed three of the Federation's newly developed mobile suits, GM's sir. After destroying the three on my own, I began to head back to the base, thinking that all of the enemies were destroyed. When I returned I saw Lieute-" Alexander remembered that deceased soldiers were given a two-rank promotion. "I mean Captain Sander's suit collapsing, and Lieutenant Baker was fighting three GMs. I was able to destroy two GMs and Lieutenant Baker destroyed two GMs as well."

The Captain did not look at all happy. "So let me ask you, why did you initiate an unnecessary attack on the enemy during a _recon_ mission? And furthermore, why did you order your teammates to hold their ground while you unnecessarily attacked the enemy? Your actions not only put you in danger, but your comrades as well."

He stopped to drink from a glass of water which had been placed on the table "Your teammates are counting on your leadership, which is the reason you are there. If you hadn't acted on your own today, I doubt that Captain Sanders would have been killed today. If there is ever an incident like this again, I will have you court marshaled. Oh, and one more thing, Lieutenant Baker, your services today were commendable, as were yours Maxwell, but I repeat, that kind of action will not be tolerated again. Am I understood?"

Alexander looked the Captain in the eye and gave a solemn nod; it reflected the regret he was feeling at the moment. "Yes Captain, it will not happen again."

"Good, now go get some rest, you must be exhausted. For the record gentlemen, this mission will be recorded as a success with minor casualties. You may leave."

Alexander and Chris both stood at the same time, and they each walked to their separate rooms. Alexander covered his face with his hands and thought about Sanders. He changed out of his pilot's suit and into his uniform; he couldn't sleep. Just as he was about to leave, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"May I see you for a moment, off the record, obviously?" It was the Captain. Alexander let the Captain into his quarters.

"Yes Captain?" he asked as he saluted.

"At ease, there are no ranks right now. I've known you for how long Alex?"

Alexander gave a small smile; the Captain was the only one who called him Alex. "It's been about two years."

Now it was the Captain's turn to smile. "And you haven't changed a bit; I knew you wouldn't get any rest, even if your superior ordered you to, not after what happened today. And I have another mission for you, if you feel up to it."

Alexander turned to the Captain; the smile hadn't yet faded from his lips. "What is it, sir?"

The Captain stood up and handed him the briefing papers. "It's a search and destroy mission, and it's solo. I figured it would be right up your alley."

Alexander didn't entirely appreciate the joke but smiled despite that. "When will it begin?"

"At 06:00 hours. That gives you four hours to get ready." The Captain began to walk out, but stopped and turned. "Oh and Alex, Harris's funeral will be in two days. You should be back by then." Then he turned and walked out.

Alexander stood up and thought, "Life goes on.…" He closed the door to his room and began to get ready for his next mission.


End file.
